


Change of paradigm

by Sojka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dimension Travel, First Time, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor were wed at a young age and coexisted peacefully in the palace without ever seeing much of each other. Then puberty hits. Loki is suddenly hot, Thor is baffled and horny.<br/>They are happy but not everyone is so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Merry

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, I seriously need a beta.  
> Come on, you read stories about superheroes, there must be someone brave enough to correct my stuff and save the others.  
> Otherwise, I hope you will enjoy this. :-) And if you do, next chapter will happen, but no sooner than I return from camp, so about two weeks.

She was... small.

Thor knew she was younger than him - he was already ten and she was only seven years old - but she was so small!

His father had told him she was a runt but he was still surprised at the sight of her. She was blue but rather... cute. She had black hair past her shoulders and big red eyes. She kept giving him shy but curious glances from where she was hiding behind her father's leg.

They were supposed to be married tomorrow. After a wedding there would be a big feast and mom promised him as many sweets as he could eat.

He was looking forward to it.

 

 

Thor was on his way to the training grounds. He was smiling - and shouldn’t he be? At fifteen, he was the best amongst his peers; he could do anything he wanted for he was strong and quick. Though, apparently, not as quick as the raven-haired child with blue skin who ran past him and promptly disappeared behind a statue of Thor's great grandfather. The child was followed very shortly after by the sword-master who was supposed to teach him some self-defense.

It had been several years since he had stopped calling Loki she - the Jotnar were a single-gendered race and apparently did not have terms such as she and he for themselves, but preferred masculine pronouns when adressed by others. His mother had explained to him how lonely and terrified Loki must feel and how they didn’t want to upset him even further by defying him gender his race prefers, did they?

He didn't. He kind of liked Loki. He was smart and funny and never bothered Thor with anything.

"My lord! Did you see your wife?"

Thor just shook his head. When they were alone again he turned to the statue and the red eyes peeking from behind it. "Why did you run from him?"

Loki blushed. "He wanted me to use sword."

"It's a fine weapon."

"Swords are heavy." Loki slowly shifted so was only partially hidden behind the statue.

"And how do you expect to defend yourself without a sword?"

"I like knives. I'm fast." He looked so cute when he was being  stubborn.

"But what if you do not have them? The only weapon you have is sword."

"I will run. Like I did now."

Thor found himself without reply.

 

 

 

Thor was so excited he was almost bouncing from walls. He was seventeen! Old enough for his very first unsupervised quest!

His friends were ready and saying goodbyes to their families. His mother and father were already standing back, waiting for them to leave. It was only Loki now.

Loki was all coltish limbs and long hair. He was not as cute as he had been when he was child (though not by much, he was still much cuter than he had any right to be), but he was very pretty - which was convenient, considering he was Thor's wife and, one day, they would really live like a married couple.

Skinny arms stretched so he could hung a lucky charm around Thor's neck.

"Be careful, please."

Thor smiled. "I will bring you serpent's tooth, what do you say?"

"T-thank you," he blushed, stepped back and almost tripped over his gown.

Thor grinned at his friends, mounted his horse and went to the Bifrost.

 

 

 

Thor stepped into the garden. He had been gone for more than four months and he wanted to greet her but it looked like he would have to wait.

Then he spotted the round posterior of some lady, bent over to tend to some imperfections in the flower bed. She was wearing form-fitting dress that showed that small behind in all its beauty. And what a beautiful behind it was.

Thor decided he would find out who this lady was and, if possible, bed her. He was nineteen, he had had his share of tavern wenches and whores, but he was not an idiot. He knew he had to be more careful with noble ladies. But he liked asses and this ass was too fetching to resist. He came closer and she looked up at him.

It was Loki.

"My lord! You are back," he smiled. "You were missed."

He was beautiful. When did that happen? He didn't look like a child anymore. When did he became so beautiful? In Thor's last memory of him, there was still adolescent awkwardness around him, some boyish clumsiness.

But this creature standing in front of him was all androgynous beauty, smooth lines and elegance. Curves of his body were lean but lovely and the dress didn't leave much to imagination. His face had no trace of childhood fat it used to have. It possessed eerie grace, delicate lines, big charming eyes and mouth made for kissing.

He was beautiful. Drop-dead gorgeous.

Thor wanted him.

He stepped closer and tucked a loose lock of black hair behind Loki’s ear. His cheeks darkened.

"My lord..?"

"We are married, Loki. Call me Thor."

Loki got even bluer but he smiled.

"Welcome home, Thor."

He wanted to kiss him, right now.

"Thor!" His mother's voice interrupted his thoughts. She was smiling and her arms were open.

"Mother!" he embraced her. "I was looking for you."

"It seems like you found something much more beautiful instead."

It was tricky. Was it a trick? He wanted to compliment Loki's beauty but he didn't want to insult his mother.

"I found another beautiful thing, albeit unexpected in this place."

Loki was studying the ground, still blue as summer night. "I was supposed to meet mother here."

"I asked Loki to accompany me on walk in the gardens. Why don't you join us?"

"With pleasure."

He offered one arm to his mother and the other to Loki. His attention was drawn to the long, delicate fingers wrapped around his arm and he immediately imagined those fingers groping his back as he thrust into Loki.... Thor had to stop himself from imagining more before his not so small problem began to show.

The walk was nice but he was distracted - distracted by every new part of Loki he noticed that had become impossibly graceful, pretty or lovely in the time he was away and by fantasies of Loki in his bed.

But Loki was only sixteen. He looked and _was_ so innocent. He was virgin. Thor felt bad for wanting him.

Loki had always  been very pretty but now he was also extremely hot. The power of his unintentional sexuality - that had never come to mind before - left Thor drooling.

Cold bath did make things slightly better, but... but.

He knew what to do. He needed to woo Loki. He needed to court him.

 

 

"Loki! Here you are!"

Thor had been looking for him for the past two hours. Of course he found him in the library.

"Yes, Thor?"

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

Loki tilted his head. "We often eat in the Great hall together. What makes this night different?"

"I thought we could have dinner in the gardens instead."

He had actually wanted to have dinner in his rooms but then he realized that might frighten Loki.

"I... I would like that."

Thor grinned.

 

 

 

_Fervent kisses becoming more and more passionate. Loki, sitting on his lap, cupping his face with both hands. His own hot hands groping Loki's supple body. Hot pants of breath. Perfect weight of a slim body in his arms._

That was all Thor was able to feel.

He honestly hadn't planned this. The beginning of the evening had gone perfectly according to his plan of romantic courting. Loki had looked like a dream, dressed in layers of see-through silk flowing freely around his body and fastened only at the shoulders and waist. They had had a nice dinner outside with pleasant conversation. When they were done eating he had suggested walk in the gardens and so they had walked for a bit before finally taking a seat on secluded bench under Loki's favourite tree and kept talking. At one point, Loki had looked up at him and he was so beautiful that Thor couldn't help but kiss him. Even if he could think, he wouldn't have been able to remember how or when Loki got onto his lap.

"Loki," he moaned. He was hard and pressing between Loki's legs.

Loki whined softly and moved even closer to Thor's chest.

Thor wanted to take him right there.

But he couldn't spoil Loki’s innocence; he was untouched and... and he obviously wanted Thor. Heck, Loki was his wife. His virginity was meant for Thor. But he realized that, while he had every right to bed his own wife- his very willing wife, their first time shouldn't be a quickie in the corner of the gardens. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Loki's.

"Will you open your door if I visit you tonight?"

"Always."

 

 

 

When Thor entered, Loki was sitting on his bed under the covers, looking nervous but eager.

Thor came closer to him and sat on the bed.

"Do you... do you want this, Loki?"

Loki blushed harder than he had ever seen but he nodded. "Yes.. I want this. You."

Thor stood and started to strip. Loki's eyes were glued to his emerging body. He licked his lips and Thor grinned. When he was entirely naked, Loki's eyes slipped to his groin. They widened and he immediately averted them in embarrassment. Thor climbed under the covers next to him.

Loki was wearing nightshirt. It was long, white, very soft, and quite lovely. He was clutching the covers to his chest, holding on them for dear life. Thor cupped his cheek and kissed him. He could feel Loki relaxing and warming up to his touches. Slender hands let go of the covers and embraced him.

Soon they were pressing together and everything got significantly warmer. Hot, really. Loki allowed him to get rid of that stupid nightshirt.

Thor pulled him into his embrace. Loki willingly pressed his naked body to Thor's and moaned. He didn't protest when Thor laid him on the bed or when he rolled atop him.  He squeaked when Thor snuck his hand between his thighs and tried to pull it away. Thor did not fight him and let his hand to be pulled to their chests because he had already found out what he wanted to know. Loki was wet.

He didn't feel Loki’s cock but he was no expert on Jotun anatomy. Maybe they needed some special touches or circumstances to show. Or maybe Loki's was just really small. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the best idea to ask now. He was kissing Loki’s neck and the hand so conveniently placed on Loki's chest rubbed his nipple.

Loki moaned and wrapped his arms around Thor's broad shoulders, stroking his back with cold hands.

Thor kissed his way down to his nipples and started to play with them with great pleasure, switching his mouth and hand on each of them. The noises Loki made only encouraged him. Loki inadvertently arched his back and his legs began to spread on their own will.

After several amazing minutes, he released alluringly darkened swollen nubs and moved his mouth lower and lower, but Loki keened and pulled him back up.

"Okay, okay..." He wanted to taste his wife but he was not about to force him. In any case, he was resting between the slender thighs he desperately wanted wrapped around his waist so he had no right to complain.

He kissed the tempting lips again and subtly shifted his hips. The tip of his cock gently nudged his wife's wet folds. Loki was dripping wet and Thor was aching with need. It was time to do something about this.

He broke the kiss and whispered "May I?"

Loki nodded with short jerks of his head. Thor gently pinched his nipple and pushed all the way in. Norns, Loki was tight! His cry of pain made Thor still and dampened his pleasure. Loki was panting, his fingers gripping the covers.

"Loki? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, just- not a virgin anymore."

Thor smiled. He probably shouldn't smile when he just inflicted pain on his wife but, for some reason,  just the thought that he was taking Loki's virginity was incredibly satisfying. Like it was meant to happen. Like it was honourable achievement. That was it - he had just gained something of great worth. Nobody could ever take it from him. "Nobody has ever given me a gift as valuable as you did right now."

"My innocence?"

"Yes."

Loki blushed and looked at him through his eyelashes.

Thor kissed him again and couldn't help barely noticeable movements of his hips.

"Move, Thor... Take me."

Who was he to refuse such order? He started off slow, just gently rocking his hips, but Loki was soon whining for more. Thor obliged. He was thrusting quicker and quicker and Loki was loudly appreciating it.

He was sweaty and breathless and everything was perfect - except the urge to come and leave Loki unsatisfied.

He snuck his hand between them to rub Loki’s clitoris and this time Loki allowed him. His screams of pleasure didn't make Thor's decision to hold on and let Loki finish first any easier. Not at all. Loki was whining, scratching his back and thrashing under him. After a particularly harsh thrust, Loki screamed, clenched around thick shaft inside him and Thor's crotch was hit by hot liquid.

The feeling of triumph was washed away by blinding pleasure.

His arms gave up on him and he collapsed on Loki. Loki just hummed and tried to embrace him with weak arms. Not long afterward he rolled of him and pulled him to his chest.

Loki giggled. "I love sex."

Thor smiled and kissed his temple. "You were perfect, Loki."

"We should do this more often, husband."

"With pleasure."

 

 

 

In the following weeks they spent every possible moment together, often touching, having sex every night (and then some). Thor even spent several evenings in the library and didn't mind it. They sparred together (and had sex immediately after), ate together, bathed together (and had sex in the bath), had a picnic, went riding (and had sex in forrest clearing), walked in the gardens and visited the town. They talked a lot and Thor knew he would never get tired of the sound of Loki's voice.

After three weeks of spending every spare minute with each other, Loki went to visit his family on Jotunheim. He did so regularly and Thor had never paid much attention to it before. But this time he missed Loki terribly.

It was exactly six weeks and three days after their first time together when Thor told Loki he loved him. He had known it for some time and was terrified when he spoke. He needn't have worried, though, for Loki returned his feelings.

It was seven weeks and six days when Loki started feeling ill.

 

 

Thor stared at pale Loki in his arms. One moment everything was alright, they went to have lunch, then Loki fainted and Thor barely caught him.

He hadn’t been feeling well for four days but didn't want to go to healers and Thor tried to respect his wife's wishes.

But it ended here.

He went straight to the healing rooms and called for Eir. She came quickly and examined Loki. Thor was very happy he was Loki’s husband because it meant he had a right to know what was going on.

When Eir told him he almost fainted himself.

 

 

 

Loki blinked and Thor squeezed his hand.

"We are in the healing rooms. Why are we in the healing rooms?"

Loki sounded calm. Good. Thor hoped he was not going to be mad at him, Loki hadn't want to go to the healing rooms after all. "You fainted and I brought you here. Eir took a look at you. Loki, darling, try to stay calm."

Loki frowned but nodded. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing." He was terribly nervous. What was the right way to tell something like this to someone in Loki's position? Better do it quickly. "We are going to have a baby, my love."

Loki said nothing. He stared at his own hands. "Do you want this baby?" he asked softly after while.

Finally something Thor could answer easily. "Yes."

Loki gave him a smile that could light up the whole room.

 

 

 

Everyone was both happy and worried. Loki was very young and that apparently made pregnancy and especially birth risky. There was also some concern about young parents raising a child but nobody dared to say that aloud.

Loki positively glowed, pregnancy suited him and Thor loved pampering him.

He also loved pregnant sex. Loki had not really been in the mood when he was vomiting all the time but he had stopped after approximately 10 weeks and then they continued with their sex life like nothing happened. And it got only better when Loki started showing. Seeing his swollen belly did things to Thor and Loki was almost constantly horny.

After five months of pregnancy, Loki's belly was so big it started to restrict their lovemaking so Loki allowed Thor to use his mouth on him. Loki loved it and decided that they were going to do it no matter how depraved it was. He even sucked Thor's cock and Thor decided that Loki was the best wife ever.

At eight months, Eir strongly recommended to back up in the bedroom but Loki was so plump and horny and Thor was almost always at least half hard just from looking at his beautiful, pregnant wife.

 

 

"You have to be very fertile," said Thor and continued laying kisses on the taut skin of his belly. Loki was spread on sofa, completely naked and dripping from arousal.

"Hm?"

"Well, we conceived the baby very shortly after we started . We have to be both very fertile. When she was trying to calm me down, mother told me it usually takes a century to make a child, that we can take our time.”

Loki smiled. "We did. Now stop talking and eat me out."

Thor grinned and happily buried his face in Loki's cunt. Loki yelped and his thighs instinctively squeezed his head for moment before he spread them wide. Thor felt very smug and eagerly lapped at Loki’s quim. Loki wailed and tried to grip the blond head between his thighs with his hands and press it closer to himself but his swollen belly made it impossible so he gripped the sheets instead.

Thor was working between his legs with great gusto, making Loki moan louder and louder until he screamed and shot clear fluid on Thor's chin.

He moaned again and keened when the hard cock was pushed inside him. Thor was so far gone that he needed only seven hard thrusts before he came too. Loki was still enjoying afterglow when the big arms of his husband embraced him and pulled him to his muscular body.

They had just gotten comfortable when a figure appeared about a meter above the ground at the foot of their bed and fell to the ground immediately.

They both sat up and 'Thor reached for his hammer. He still wasn't used to calling it to him. His hand never grasped the handle, frozen in mid-motion instead.

The intruder raised his head and Thor found himself looking into big frightened eyes of his wife.

 


	2. An Unexpected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki get visitors they certainly didn't invite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know it was long time since I posted the first chapter, but I got a new job (12 hours) and a school started and I'm working on my thesis and... I'm terribly lazy. Yeah, it's mainly from the lazy reasons.  
> Sorry
> 
> Btw, I still need a beta. I kind of like you guys and I would rather not torture you with my poor grammar skills and their occasional absence.

Thor didn't know if he should jump out of bed or not. Which of the two was his wife? The one he just made love to? What if it was not him? When were they swapped? What if it was before their wedding? What if the one he loved all the time was never Loki Laufeyson? Did it matter?

"Gods, you are me!" said the Loki  who was still sitting on the floor, the intruder. Then he looked at Thor, yelped and jumped on his feet. His stomach was flat.

"Who are you?" asked Loki in their bed.

"I'm Loki Laufeyson...? Prince of Jotunheim?" he said as if he was checking.

Loki was nodding. "How did you get here?"

"I tried to get back home. I... I don't want to marry him!"

"Marry whom?"

"Him!" He pointed at Thor, looking like he was going to cry.

"Loki, who is he?" asked Thor, unable to keep silent and in need of answers.

"I think - not know, merely think - that he is me... from another universe. From a universe in which we weren't married as children."

"Are you pregnant?" The intruder’s eyes were wide and scared.

"Yes, I'm with Thor's child. And I'm also very much in love with him and I'm happy it is to him whom I'm wed."

"You love him?"

"Yes. With all my heart. How did you met... your Thor? When did it happen?"

The intruder swallowed and hugged himself.

"In the throne room, when I arrived in Asgard as his future bride two months ago."

Loki and Thor shared a look.

"Maybe we should talk by the fire with some chocolate."

 

 

"So let me recapitulate this. You have never visited Asgard or met Thor until two months ago. And when you did, Thor was a jerk and kind of scary. When he continued to be a jerk, you decided you could not marry him and used a new and powerful spell to transport home and make father renegotiate the treaty. It didn‘t work and you ended up here.“

"Yes. He just… he hates me. He hates all Jotnar but me especially. He considers us all to be monsters.“

"I would never-“

Loki gently put a finger on his husband’s lips, effectively silencing him. The second Loki was watching them with wide eyes.

"In a universe in which you had never met me and were raised with a stories of Jotnar-Aesir war veterans, I can imagine you would. And he, the other Thor, probably hates his Loki specifically because he is there, as his fiancé, thereby preventing him from ever marrying for love.“

Thor nodded. "And because he wants him.“

His Loki lifted one perfect eyebrow and the other one stared at him with incredulous eyes.

"What? He may be prejudiced and hate you and all your race but he is me and you two look just the same. He wants you. And if he hates you, he probably hates himself for it and he is taking it out on you.“

His Loki was smiling and the look in his eyes usually promised his mouth on Thor’s manhood. He wanted to find the cause so he could repeat it later but couldn’t think of anything. He took Loki’s hand and intertwined their fingers.  Suddenly he had a slight feeling of deja vu when another visitor appeared and landed on their floor.

This time it was himself.

The second Thor took one look at them all and then, correctly locating his Loki, he growled "Is this your sorcery, you witch?“

"Don’t talk to him like that,“ spoke Thor before either of the Lokis could react. "He is your future wife and you should treat him with respect.“

Loki’s eyes were saying he wanted to fuck him right now and the other Thor looked surprised.

"What are you? Some illusions?“

"No, we are very real. Just from another dimension. How did you get here?“

Intruder Thor frowned but answered Loki. "Father sent me here.“

"The following spell, interesting,“ mused Loki.

The second Thor looked at him and stared. "You are with child!“

"Yes, I’m aware of that, thank you. We are excited to be parents,“ Loki replied coldly.

"You are having a child with it?“

"Never speak of my wife in that way again or I will kill you.“

"That Jotun witch bewitched you!“

"In a way,“ smiled Thor and gently kissed his wife. "And I’m happiest I have ever been. You would be too, if you weren’t an idiot.“

The other Thor couldn’t find anything to say.

"How do we get back?“ asked the other Loki.

The local Thor looked expectantly at his Loki.

"I don’t know, we will try to figure it out tomorrow.“

"Maybe you could sleep on the sofa and-“ began Thor, addressing their unexpected guests.

"No. They are going to sleep in another room.“ The intensity of Loki‘s gaze made his pulse quicken.

"Yes. Yes, that’s a good idea.“

 

 

 

"Yes, Thor, yes! Oh Norns, give me more!“

Thor was trying his best to oblige but he was also constantly, irrationally worried about the baby. He knew that the baby was protected by Loki’s magic and, as long as Loki was fine, the baby would be fine, but he couldn’t keep himself from worrying anyway. He was taking Loki from behind so he couldn’t see Loki’s face but he certainly didn’t seem to be in pain.

Thor was, though.

Loki got even tighter with the progressing pregnancy and Thor’s cock ached with his need to come. Loki was luckily even more sensitive now so one well-timed pinch to the nipple was what finished him.

Thor then happily let go and filled him with his seed. Loki groaned, they collapsed on blissfully cold sheets and Loki contentedly snuggled into his warmth and hummed. Thor held him and basked in the afterglow, enjoying the feeling of that smooth, supple body curled against him, proof of his potency gently pressing against his side.

"You know... I was wondering.... after you have been so chivalrously defending my honor... why were you so calm after he called me ‚ _that Jotun witch_ ‘ and claimed I bewitched you?“

Thor just smiled. "Well, why shouldn’t I be? You are of Jotunheim, their prince even, and you are very powerful with your seidr. And you are certainly charming.“

"And they call me the Silvertongue.“

Thor kissed his hair and snuggled him closer.

Loki was just contently laying there, softly humming and drawing idle patterns at Thor’s chest in front of his own face for a few moments, before he softly chuckled.

"What’s amusing you?“

"I was just imagining the looks on their faces.“

"Hm?“

"They are sleeping in a room next to ours. They can’t get out and nobody hears them... but they hear everything.“

"You let them listen as we made love?“ Thor was surprised more than anything. Loki was usually a very private person.

"Yes. I thought it would be an educational experience for them.“ Loki luxuriously stretched like a cat. A very pregnant cat. But Thor was beginning to feel hurt.

"Is that why you were so loud?“

Loki laughed. "If you think they are the reason why I scream when I’m bedded then you underestimate yourself.“

Thor grinned and kissed his forehead, relieved.

"Sleep, my love, and I will make you scream again in the morning.“

 

 

 

He did. Twice. It was also a good wake-up call for their visitors. When they entered into their room, Loki’s face was deep blue and Thor looked like someone tortured him. Loki could see the clumsily hidden reason and resisted the urge to smirk. Intruder Thor was painfully hard and obviously furious about it. His Thor wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. Seriously, Loki had his child in his belly and his fresh seed still inside him. This jealousy was completely unnecessary - but flattering nevertheless. The golden prince of Asgard was afraid of competition from another golden prince of Asgard –over Loki. He turned his head and kissed Thor soundly on the mouth.

Then he turned to their guests. "As I said yesterday, we will try to find out how you ended up here and how to send you back. But first, I’m not going to stand here and watch any version of me and any version of Thor  hate each other. We were very fortunate to find love in an arranged marriage and, Norns help me, if you won’t be looking for it, there will be hell to pay.“

Thor was (after his numerous complains to either of his parents ) informed that Loki was actually very sensible for a pregnant person and his mood swings really weren’t so bad but right now his wife looked kind of scary. All bossy and heavy with his child, eyes burning with passion... Was it wrong that Thor really, really wanted to fuck him?

"Man can not find love with a monster,“ said the second Thor, much more meekly than anyone would usually expect – but as stubborn and brave as ever.

"Right,“ said Loki, hands on his hips. "So first – Jotnar are not monsters from your bed time stories. We have stories about monsters as well – children of Jotunheim are scared of Aesir coming for them, to steal them out of their beds and eat them. And yes, we have children, as sweet and innocent as yours.“

"And we are going to have one halfling,“ said Thor excitedly and hugged Loki from behind with deep affection, resting his palms on Loki's pregnant belly.

Loki rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yes. I think that this is proof enough than man can find love with a monster.“

"You could never be a monster, my love.“

Loki gave him peck on the lips before he turned to their guests again. "Since we are going to move outside of our private rooms, we will have to alter your appearances. Loki two, I assume you can change your own.“

The other Loki nodded with only brief grimace at being called Loki two.

"Excellent. I will put a glamour on Thor two then. Please, choose some nondescriptive Asgardian, female preferably.“

"Hey, what are you going to do to me?“ said the other Thor, frowning.

"He will just create an illusion for you so others will see some ordinary man instead of me twice.“

Thor just grumbled something unintelligible in response but stood still and let Loki work. He ended big, blond and bulky, like any other Asgardian. Loki turned out to be slim, pale girl with black hair and green eyes.

"While I appreciate you saving your energy, I might be using this form in the future and I don’t want anyone to recognize me.“

"Who is this?“ said his Thor, chin resting on his shoulder.

"This is me. Well, female Aesir me. “

Loki noticed that the other Thor’s eyes turned predatory and at this remark wide with shock, still watching black-haired beauty in front of him.

"You? If... if you were born of Asgard... as a girl... that’s how you would look ?“

Pale cheeks blushed and the other Loki looked at him through thick eyelashes.

He didn’t say anything, just made his hair red and altered some of the attributes of his face. He made sure to still be a very beautiful woman and the other Thor was still watching him with interest. Then he frowned and and clenched his fists until his knuckles almost turned white.

"What are we waiting for?“

 

 

 

"So, this is the best place to start,“ said Loki with a smile as he opened the door. The other Loki nodded and Thor trusted his wife’s judgment but the other Thor looked disappointed and almost disdainful. "This is the library.“

"Exactly.“

"What are we going to do in the _library_?“

"You have a better idea?“

Thor two just grunted and frowned but, but, the truth was that he didn't have a better idea. Loki was sure that his idea of fixing things would involve more movement and smashing things, research in the library really didn’t suit him but he didn’t know what to do.

Loki picked up few books and led them to secluded corner with a table and comfortable chairs.

"So, it is obvious how _you_ got here,“ he waved his hand to Thor, not lifting his eyes from the book he was flipping through. "What we need to find out is what you did, Loki two. What spell did you use and do you have an idea what could have interfered?“

It was a tedious two hours spent thinking of and ruling out interfering variables of the spell. Thor felt a little bit useless because the Lokis were doing most of the work. Sometimes they got stuck and Thor would try to say anything that came to mind to inspire them. The other Thor was frowning, silent and watchful. Sometimes he got bored and stared at the ceiling or paced the library but he always returned to watching his fiancé and Thor's wife soon enough.

He was also more polite, he obviously couldn’t make himself to be rude to the lady. Thor was amused by this, really.

"Thor? I think... I think that we have determined the most probable cause. I’m confident we will be able to reverse the process and get them back, but I need to pee and I’m starving and my back hurts and I really don’t feel like walking.“

Thor obediently came to him and scooped him in his arms.

"We will go to our chambers and take a break. I will ask the servants for some sustenance.“

"We had breakfast two hours ago!“ called the other Thor but Loki noticed he didn’t protested against the break.

The other Loki, currently not in the other Thor’s line of sight, rolled his eyes. "He is pregnant. The child needs the nutrition,“ he explained with bland voice.

The other Thor flushed a little but went to their chambers without a word.

When Thor carried Loki to a comfortable armchair in front of the fireplace Loki decided to do something about the two idiots. After he ate, of course.

Thor hurried to fetch his snack. Since he had gotten pregnant, there seemed to be nothing Thor would refuse him and Loki loved it.

When the food was mostly gone and Loki was satisfied for the moment (even though he might make Thor bring something else a few minutes later), he sipped his tea and fastened his eyes on the others

"I would like to hear why you don’t want to marry each other – and why you would. Who would like to start?“

His husband looked surprised but just squeezed his hand and let him do what he thought best.

The other Thor obviously had something to say.

"He is Jotun! And a man. I expected to marry a pretty, gentle princess, not... a Jotun. “

The other Loki looked like he wanted to say something but Loki stopped him.

"Is the problem with him being a man about your ability to conceive an heir with him?"

The other Thor became beet red but managed a strangled "No.“

The other Loki gave him a surprised look and blushed. Blue eyes surreptitiously darted to the other Loki but turned to local Loki with grim look, probably masking humiliation. Loki sighed internally. His Thor used to be like that, replacing anything vulnerable with aggression but he grew out of it when he was about 14 years old.

"This is ridiculous! I will go to see Father about this.“

"You won’t. Firstly, Odin won’t be able to help you any more than I can - Frigga, maybe, but this is just a tedious work, it’s not particularly complex, she wouldn’t fare much better I think. Secondly, you look like a commoner.“

"Father would recognize me!“

Loki lifted one elegant eyebrow.

"You wouldn’t be permitted to see him. The guards would probably see you out of the palace. Now, what exactly do you mind about him being a Jotun?“

He was frowning terribly but spoke after a while of silence.

"They are ugly, evil, brutish monsters. Untrustworthy and incapable of.. love... or compassion.“

His husband and the other Loki looked angry and ready to protest but Loki raised his hand and silenced them.

"Generalizing like that is called prejudice but it would be understandable not to want to marry someone like that. However, try to push your prejudice away for few seconds and look at him. Is he ugly?“

"No,“ said Thor, obviously angry at being forced to deny his own words.

"Did he ever do something to suggest he is evil?“

Now he was quiet for a few seconds and looked almost surprised by his own answer "No.“

"Is he brutish?“

Now he snorted and replied with a clear disregard. "No, he is a dainty damsel.“

"And what made you believe he is incapable of love or compassion? Have you ever seen him be cruel or hateful?“

"No,“ he ground out. "I just know it, alright? You are all evil, traitorous filth.“

Loki looked at him a little sadly but then just asked "And why are you willing to marry him?“

"My father gave me an order. It is condition for my coronation.“

Loki turned to his other self.

"Did any of this surprised you?“

The other Loki looked unimpressed and was hiding a mix of hurt, anger, and sadness behind his eyes. He also looked tired. Tired of hearing it, of everything. "Not really, no. Maybe just... I expected his reasons for agreeing to be more similar to mine.“

Loki nodded. "Try to ignore what he said now, don’t react to it. Just answer the same questions. Why you don’t want to marry him? And please, be as honest as possible.“

The other Loki was quiet for a while and by the time he finally spoke, the other Thor was starting to look impatient.

"I've always know that there was a very real possibility that I wouldn't be allowed to marry for love. I also know that it was possible I would have to leave the realm and live somewhere with different culture, with different customs and values, abandoning everything and everyone I knew and loved. But... when I was told I would be marrying the Aesir prince and later become his queen, I didn’t realize at first how much they hate us and how... how uneducated they are. They see us... well, you have heard it,“ He absentmindedly gestured to his Thor. "I realized I would have to overcome this... prejudice, this closed-mindedness, the hate and fear of every single Aesir I'd come to meet and live with, from servants to my future husband... and I’d probably never succeed with some of them... maybe most of them. I’m so tired... so sick of this.“

He was silent for another few seconds, while the other Thor looked like he was hit by his beloved hammer. He stared at his Loki like he had never seen him before. He had obviously never bothered to look at this from Loki’s point of view and was deeply surprised by the things he’d heard.

"When I realized how miserable my life would be and the time for swearing my vows, the point of no return, came closer, I... I panicked and ran away, but... I know I can’t.“

His internal suffering was carefully concealed but still visible on his face. Loki bade him to continue anyway.

"Why?“

"Because, before I’m anything else, I’m a prince of Jotunheim, I’m a son and a brother. All my life, I have watched my people endure destitution and hardships they shouldn’t have to, always coming short of what they needed. I have seen children starving to death, suffering in heat, being forced to work all their lives just to survive, throwing all their potential and joy away, because they knew nothing else, I have watched parents having their children working with them, knowing full well and regretting what they are robbing them of because they had no other option. Because it was the lesser evil, because the alternative is to watch them starve to death.

I have watched my parents desperately trying to keep the realm working, keep it alive, trying to find ways to pay for food trades from other realms and often failing and they were worried sick, all those years working strenuously, giving their best and it still not being enough. They are so, so tired, so exhausted of this impossible work, hating themselves for not being able to give me and my brothers some better future and my brothers, living in a crumbling realm, watching it slowly die and knowing they will never experience anything better, that things are just going to get worse...

We need the Casket. And I will marry him, of course I will. My life, my happiness – it’s small price to pay. And without our marriage there could very possibly be war, which would lay waste to both realms and I can not let that happen.“

The other Thor looked almost sick, his eyes were filled with tears. This little conversation seemed to shake his entire view of the world.

Loki was almost sure that the different perspective and the terrible guilt he must be feeling would be strong enough of a compulsion to change the course of this marriage.

 


	3. Departures and Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time... I have been busy. Sorry, guys

"So, the spell has brought you to alternative universe, ours, probably the most similar of surviving universes."

"What does it mean, surviving universes?" frowning visitor Thor asked.

They were all sitting in a private study room in the library, Loki and Thor on plush sofa and their visitors in two armchairs, separated by a table.

"Every time there is a fork in the road, more options how something can happen, the universe itself can go both of these pathways, creating two universes where one or the other option is reality. But not always. The chances for the events happening has to be equal. If there are technically more options, but only one of them was going to happen, there will be no new universes."

"What?"

Loki sighed. His husband squeezed his hand but kept quiet, not willing to admit he too didn't really know what he was talking about.

"If you flip a coin, you might think the chances are fifty-fifty for both sides of the coin to end up on top. But from the moment you toss it is only one of them, you just don't know which one yet. There is nothing you can do to change it - once the coin is in the air, there is just one option."

He checked if both Thors keep up and continued. 

"Most of the universes split as a result of choice of a sentient being, but equal chance choice is actually really rare. You might think you were deciding between a bacon and an oatmeal at breakfast, but you really knew it was going to be the bacon. If there is not enough probability - fifty percent, to be exact - for both choices, the universe will not split."

Everyone seemed to understand.

"The universes are more or less stable and can be destroyed or reset, so not every universe that has been created still exists. We luckily live in a fairly stable one. Anyway, I have a spell that will transport you to a different universe. Universe, of which my seidr is a part, will tend to send you to a similar universe, hopefully your own. You will also tend to go to the most similar thing in the other universe - your own presence. So do not be surprised If you meet yourself again. You might consider traveling between universes at day and in disguise." 

"Alright, I understand the disguise, but why not at night? And how do I know that he won't send me to some wasteland or Hell?"

Loki mentally rolled his eyes and smiled seemingly innocent smile. "Because you are both needed for the spell to work. Loki two will perform the spell, but he will need external source of energy, which means you and Mjolnir. I would recommend not traveling at night because your other selves in the other universes will probably be asleep. When you are asleep, your consciousness, your presence, is not as prominent and will not draw you as strongly. You might end up at... I don't know, at a statue of yourselves at bloody Midgard or something like that. If you see yourselves, you at least know you are in the wrong universe and can keep going."

"How many universes will we have to go through?"

Loki shrugged. "Hard to tell. Maybe the first universe will be yours, maybe twentieth. Hundredth. Maybe you will have to go through all of them before you return home. This is not exactly a usual situation."

"Wait, how do we know if it is going to be day in the universe we are going to? Why should they have day only because we do?"

Loki lifted one elegant eyebrow. "You are traveling through space, not time."

Thor foreigner frowned, but nodded.

"I would also recommend finding some aliases, calling each other Thor and Loki might be slightly suspicious."

"Loptr," said the other Loki. "It was my parent's second choice for a name."

They all looked at the other Thor. 

"Uuugh.... Donar?"

"Why Donar?" asked Thor curiously.

"It was the last man I sparred with. It is a common name."

Loki looked at him with fond exasperation and he shifted uncomfortably. Loki clapped his hands. "Alright! So these are your names as of now. You should get some food in your bellies and a good night’s sleep. I would like to talk to you some more tomorrow, but right now I need to be ravished by my husband, so I will have supper sent to your room and wish you a good night."

Thor smirked, helped him stand and palmed his ass with a free hand. "At your service, love." 

Loki smiled at him lovingly and kissed him slowly and gently. 

"You really love him."

Thor looked at Donar and seriously nodded. "I do."

He didn't even notice Donar wasn't looking at him.

 

 

Thor was kissing taut skin of his belly and Loki was practically purring, wallowing in their soft, comfortable bed. 

Thor already fucked him twice and Loki was pleasantly languorous. 

"I want your fingers," he sighed and almost immediately felt two big, calloused fingers sliding into his dripping cunt.

"Aaah, mmm," he hummed and Thor flicked the top of his tongue over his clit.  "Oh Thor..."

Thor was happily working on him with his fingers and mouth and Loki was happily sighing and lazily caressing his cock with one hand and one nipple with the other. 

"Thor? I- oh - I want you to put some fake cock in my cunt and then fuck my ass."

Thor lifted his head with surprised expression. 

"What? Move."

Thor grinned and forced third finger into him. "I corrupted you. You used to be so innocent and now you want me to defile you in all ways."

"Yes, now get on with it."

Thor pushed one slick finger into his ass and carefully watched his expression. Loki bit his lip. "That's... actually easier than I thought it would be."

Thor smiled and moved his finger. Loki hummed. "I think I can take more."

Thor forced two fingers into him and Loki keened and clenched on him. "Ow! Ouch, that's... big." 

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Thor, worried and afraid to move lest he hurts him more.

"Mmm... no, I think... I think I can get used to it. Just go slow now."

Thor started to move his fingers very carefully, sliding in and out, caressing and stretching. Loki soon stopped wincing and his face became very focused. Soon soft sighs started to escape his pink lips. 

"It's alright, you can-ah... give me... another."

Thor didn't but he scissored his fingers much wider and Loki writhed under him. It didn't take much longer to slide third finger in and stretch Loki even more. Loki was moaning and yelping and Thor was drunk on it all.  

"Out, out!"

Thor immediately withdrew. "Are you hurt?"

Loki laid a foot on his chest and pushed him away, only to flip on all fours and push his ass up. "I want you, Thor. Stuff something in me and fuck my ass. Now."

Thor frantically looked around their chambers for anything cock-like. There was Mjolnir, but the hammer was too heavy. Some of the hilts of his daggers might be smooth and light enough, but he didn't want anything that sharp near their sensitive parts, sheath or no sheath.

"Hurry up, Thor!" 

He spotted a nice solid candle. He quickly tore it from the candelabrum and used a knife on the desk to round the tip and his warm palm to smooth out the rest, grabbing the vial of oil on his way back to bed. 

The candle was thinner than his cock, but it had to do. He nudged the tip between the glistening folds and slowly pushed the tall wax cylinder into sopping wet quim.

Loki moaned and arched his back, pushing his rear higher. Thor kneeled close behind him, splashed sweet smelling oil on his cock and plunged in.

Loki howled, gripping the sheets and shaking. Thor almost came on the spot. Loki was so accursedly tight, he could feel the hard foreign object in his cunt through thin walls of his body. Thor firmly gripped his hips and started thrusting. Loki was unintelligibly moaning and whimpering into a pillow, occasional scream music for Thor's ears. 

Loki's face was now smashed into his pillow, his weight resting on his shoulders. Thor realized that Loki sneaked one hand under himself and around his belly and was stroking his clit now. 

He roared, pounding him faster and harder, his orgasm bursting out of him and overflowing Loki with his seed.

Loki keened and came, his whole body shaking and convulsing.

Thor fell into bed, tired but satisfied, until he realized that Loki was sobbing. Slim hands were covering his lovely face and Loki was crying.

"Loki..." He let himself be gathered into Thor's arms, his sobbing slowly quieting.  "I'm so sorry, my love, I-"

"No," Loki sniffled and looked up. "No, Thor, this... it was... great, amazing. I loved it. I don’t even know why I'm crying, I just- mmn!"

Thor kissed him and Loki closed his eyes, opening his mouth to his husband's tongue.

"I love you, Thor," he said when they slowly parted, red eyes gazing into blue ones. "I love you so much I might burst. My body can't contain so much love."

Thor kissed him again, showing his love in his kiss. 

"Now enough of wallowing in our own filth. Let's have a bath and call a servant to change the linens."

 

 

"Mmmm, this is nice," said Loki resting in warm water against Thor's chest. Thor kissed his hair and let his hands lovingly wander over his body. 

"You were very passionate tonight. You are lately always so... careful, I wonder what happened?"

Thor laughed. "I don't know. You were so strong, commanding... I suddenly wasn't worried at all."

Loki smiled and stayed quiet for few minutes, just enjoying the moment. 

"I will need to talk to Loptr alone tomorrow. Could you keep Donar company?"

"Yes. I want to talk to him too."

"About what?"

"About you... Loptr. What do you want to talk about with Loptr?"

Loki turned his head to look at Thor and smiled.

"About you." 

 

 

Loki sat with Loptr in his and Thor's rooms.

"Thor loves me."

"I know," said Loptr quietly, turning his eyes to the ground.

"No, I mean he really loves me. Without pretending to be tougher or kinder or sweeter than I actually am, he loves me. And Donar will love you. So do not force yourself to appear demure or untouchable or anything else."

Loptr said nothing.

"Did you even talk to him in all that time you spent together in one room?"

"Not really..."

Loki shook his head. 

"You will love him. He may seem like a limbering brute, but he is one of the kindest souls I have ever met. Sure, he is arrogant and brash and has no manners and didn't read tenth of the books we did, but he is strong, he is smarter than he looks and he loves me with all his heart. Thor would die for me. He is impossible not love once you get to know him." 

 "I... I hope you are right."

"Try, Loptr. Do what you can to make your marriage happy. He is your soulmate, the love of your life. Anything and everything you will have to do will be worth it."

 

 

"Alright, so, jotnar have both sexes," started Thor, sitting with Donar on a bench in Donar's and Loptr's room. "The quim is similar to what you might find in an asgardian woman, but the cock needs to be stroked to show. See, there is small slit just above the place where his lips split and if you touch it, his cock will come out. But you need to keep touching it from time to time or it will hide again. Jotunheim is so damn cold even jotnar do not have the sensitive parts out if they are not using them. Now, about dual and multiple orgasms..."

 

 

"You need each other to get home. It's only up to you if the journey is going to be pleasant or terrible one. Are you ready?"

They both nodded and Thor took his hand and pulled him closer to the edge of the practise arena they were standing in.

Loptr started chanting the spell in the middle of runes, drawn to the sand. He lifted an arm and Thor sent lightning to his palm.

And they were gone. 

 

"Do you think they will make it?"

Loki looked at his husband and squeezed his hand.

"I want to believe it."

 They stood in silence for several long seconds before Loki slightly squeezed his hand again and calmly spoke.

"Dear? I think the baby is coming."

 


End file.
